injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Katherine "Kat" Gray (Lineage)
'Katherine "Kat" Gray '''is a pyromancer from the 7th century, and is an early ancestor of the X-Man Jean Grey. Kat Gray, widowed wife of Irek Summers, is the main protagonist of Lineage. She is a human female, gifted with the power of the Cosmic Wight, and is determined to free the kingdom of Xaverius from the tyrannic rule of Queen Frost . Personality Kat Gray is a loving, generous, sweet person. She has an overbearing motherly like aura that seemingly attracts children to her. She cares for the life of all things, even those of the dastardly and brutal. Having known of her powers since a young age, Kat takes great care to keep them under lock and key. She is the most powerful girl on the Earth, being the Last Pyromancer, and realizes how quickly she could abuse her powers. Kat has always been loved by everyone, most notably her late husband Irek. Kat met Irek and was instantly attracted to his caring and protective personality. They married, but never bore any children. Kat's life drastically changed when the Queen sentenced her husband to death, for supposed thoughts of rebellion. Kat was forced to watch the execution of Irek, and this traumatized her. Never had Kat been plagued with so much anger and hatred, and for this the majority of her personality changed. Despite her still caring for life and love, Kat has now developed a brutal, merciless drive to kill the Queen and anyone who stands in her way. Appearance Kat has been describe as "a goddess" by some, and a "seductress" by others. Her face is unblemished, with no flaws to be found. Her hair, always neat and silky, is a vibrant, scarlet red. Her eyes are of green grass and her lips are small yet perky. Kat has a wonderful figure and is muscular in some aspects. Her hands are well kempt and she enjoys washing, bathing, and keeping her personal hygiene in top notch. She is 5'6, weighs 115 lbs, and is considered one of the most attractive women in the world. Kat has three Rune Tattoos, that appeared on her body when she hit puberty. These tattoos are symbolic of her Cosmic Wights, and glow red when she uses her abilities. The first tattoo is of an abstract phoenix, and is spread across her back, one wing on each shoulder blade. The tailfeathers extend all the way down, stopping right at her tailbone above her rear. The second tattoo is of a swirling red flame, and is printed across her right breast. Part of it wraps around her side, and goes down her middle. The final tatoo is of a bleeding rose, and can be seen on her left bicep. Phoenix Presence Upon activating the Phoenix Presence, Kat's appearance greatly changes. Her outfit molds into a white, revealing outfit with coat tails and accents of yellow. Her legs become shrouded in thigh high boots, and black, demonic like horns grow out of the sides of her head. He hair fades to a snowy white, and her eyes glow red with fury. The tops of her hands become covered in white leather, and her ears elongate. Her entire appearance becomes deviously more seductive, and her voice becomes smoother and more maniacal. History ''(This section will be updated as more information about the game is released). Katherine Gray was born in Hudsuve Town, Xaverius, to a pair of loving, wonderful parents. Growing up on a farm, Kat developed her abilities at an early age. Her father, who was knowledgeable on the arts of magic (but could never perform them), explained to her that she was the last pyromancer on earth. Kat knew, though she was young, that she was extrodinarily special. Because of this, she would use her years to train and control her Phoenix Presence. Lineage When Lineage begins, Kat has escaped the Hellfire Palace after witnessing the execution of her husband- Irek Summers. Abilities *Pyromancy (Pyrokinesis): Kat is the last living pyromancer on Earth, and therefore one of the most powerful mages around. Given that fire is the most dominant of the elements, Kat can use her abilities as either a crowd control or a sweep through. She can bulldoze through enemies easily, and even add additonal burning effects. *Phoenix Presence: The Phoenix Presence is a Cosmic Wight gifted unto Kat by the gods. The Phoenix Presence allows her to unlock a deadly force of power that can vaporize enemies with a single touch. The Phoenix Preence ends grunts and enemies within seconds, and does high levels of damage agaisnt bosses. It also completely changes Kat's appearance. Skill Trees Kat Gray has two skill trees, each focusing on a different aspect of her gameplay. Each skill tree has six skills, the sixth being the most powerful and important. You will get skill points by leveling up, and this will allow you to progress. There are three tiers within the trees, with the bottom tier being the last. Combustion Combustion is an offensive skill tree, situated on the left side of Kat's Skill Tree Menu. It is the color red and is symbolized by a single flame. The attacks in the Combustion skill tree deal mainly with Kat's spells, both normal and in Phoenix Presence. Some of the skills may add extra burn damage or increase the lasting times of such fire. Others may give her all new attacks. Candlelight Candlelight is a defensive skill tree, situated on the right side of Kat's Skill Tree Menu. It is the color gold and is symbolized by a burning Phoenix. The skills in the Candlelight skill tree focus mostly on healing and protection spells, which can be upgraded for added effects. It also deals in boosting her stats during Phoenix Presence, as well as giving her more crowd control. DLC Costumes Legacy Costume Pack: Jean Grey ($3.99) or Legacy Costumes Bundle ($9.99) Phoenix2.jpg|The Phoenix Pieces: Boots, Body Suit, Sash, Gloves DPhoenix.png|Dark Phoenix Pieces: Boots, Body Suit, Sash, Gloves WhPhoenix.png|White Phoenix of the Crown Pieces: Boots, Body Suit, Sash, Gloves Category:Characters Category:Lineage Category:Actingoutlove Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Lineage Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Jennifer Hale